Tohru's Mistakes
by lilhazelnutta
Summary: Tohru tends to overreact sometimes. Well, most of the time, actually. But when she accidentally spills soda on Kyo's new shirt, it all goes wrong. Talk about IRRITATING. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

Tohru Honda bit her lip. "I'm sorry Kyo-kun! I didn't mean to! What can I do to make it up to you?"

Kyo just scratched his head. "Uhh, don't worry about it. I can just buy a new one."

The girl just wailed loudly. "But Kyo-kun! I didn't _mean_ to spill your soda on your lovely new shirt! The stain will never come out! I'm a bad person!"

"No you're not. Tohru, relax." Kyo looked around anxiously, and spotted Yuki walking down the hallway. Maybe he could distract Tohru? "Rat-boy! Get over here!"

Yuki's eyes narrowed. He stepped to Tohru's side, and couldn't resist a smirk. "You got soda on your shirt, stupid cat."

Tohru broke out into sobs. Unaware of his mistake, he tried to console the girl. "What's wrong? I just teased him about his dumb new shirt, that's all. Tohru? Please stop crying…"

"Shut up about the shirt!" Kyo snapped. "You'll just upset her more!" He should have _known_ that damn rat would just make matters worse.

"Oh, what should I do, Mom?" Tohru cried, tears spilling from her face.

Kyo winced. "You don't have to do anything, Tohru. Cut yourself some slack. I'll go get changed."

"You do that," Yuki said coldly, as Kyo walked off.

"Hmph." Kyo just stalked up to his room.

-------------------------------------

Yuki turned to the girl. "Now Tohru, what happened? Did that stupid cat hurt you?" he asked softly.

"No," Tohru sniffed, finally getting a grip over herself.

"Well, then what?"

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I spilt a soda on Kyo-kun's nice new shirt, and now he has to go buy a new one!" Tohru felt another flood of tears fill her eyes.

"That's it?" Yuki asked incredulously. "His shirt got a stain? That's why you're crying?"

"Y…yes…"

"Oh, Tohru," Yuki sighed. "Don't worry about him. That stupid cat can take care of himself."

Looking up at Yuki, she managed a smile. "Thank you, Sohma-kun. But I shall have to make it up to him, somehow. What do you think I should do?"

Yuki resisted a mischievous grin. "I have an idea…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

Looking up at Yuki's innocent face questioningly, Tohru was completely oblivious to his plan. "You know how I can repay Kyo?"

"I do."

"That is very kind of you, Sohma-kun!" Tohru bubbled. "So what do you suggest?"

Yuki tried hard not to smile. "Well, since you accidentally spilled soda on Kyo's shirt, I could give you some money to go buy him a new one. From some place like, oh I don't know, Ayame's shop?"

"What a good idea! I'm sure Kyo would love it!" bouncing with joy, Tohru was just about to make her way out the door when Yuki stopped her.

"I need to give you the money first," he stated obviously.

"Ah! I can't accept your money! It was my fault, and I can manage to pay for it! Please do not worry about it!" Tohru cried. "I have a job, so I can afford it! I'm sure Kyo will appreciate the thought, and I will tell him so, but I _must_ pay for it myself."

Yuki knew the girl just wouldn't take his money; she was too persistent for her own good sometimes.

"Okay then, Honda-san. But take care. And don't worry about telling Kyo."

"Oh? Okay then!"

Tohru headed out the door, and Yuki realised something with a shock. "Honda-san!" he called. "Don't bring Ayame back with you, please. Just find a nice… frilly shirt, and leave as fast as you can, okay?"

But Tohru was out of sight. _I hope she brings back something interesting,_ Yuki thought to himself with a slight grin. _That stupid cat… I can't WAIT to see his face…_

_-------------------------------------_

When Tohru got back carrying a big white bag, Yuki was leaning against the wall casually. "May I see?" he asked immediately.

"Okay!" Tohru said, taking the thing out of the bag. She held it up smiling lightly. "Do you think Kyo will like it?"

Yuki's features remained emotionless, and Tohru didn't know he was actually trying his hardest not to laugh. "I think he will love it. The stupid cat does not deserve the kindness you give him."

"Sohma-kun! I had almost thought you had put aside your bad feelings towards Kyo when you thought of the wonderful idea to get him this shirt, but maybe I was wrong?"

Yuki was about to reply when there came a knock at the door. He looked at Tohru who had gone to answer it. "Tell me that isn't…"

"MY DEAR BROTHER!" Ayame cried gleefully, striding in through the door.

With that, Yuki sprinted to his room and slammed the door.

A/N: I've never written a fanfic before. Just thought I'd mention that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

**A/N: Well, I had actually forgotten about this story. But… I'll try continuing it. And thank you for the reviews, Okirimono (ah, you continue yours too… well when your computer gets fixed), Albino Phoenix, Sakura Ribbons, and Meowsa of Doom. I didn't think I'd get any, to be honest. So thanks! **

**So… the story.**

"Little brother! Come down now! Feel pleased that I, your wonderful older brother, has taken the time to grace your house with my presence!"

After a minute of silence, Tohru blinked at Ayame. "Maybe… he is busy?"

Ayame gasped. "Busy? Doing _what?"_

"I… I don't know, to be honest. Perhaps you should give him a little time to himself?"

"Perhaps! Or perhaps I should get to the bottom of this!" Ayame yelled. "Gure-san! Listen to this!"

Shigure peeked out from his little office. "Aaya? What is it? Mit-chan is here. Isn't that right Mit-…"

"WRITE! THE MANUSCRIPT! IT'S DUE TODAY! WRITE!" came a loud scream from in the office.

"Maybe later, Aaya dear?" Shigure said with a wry grin amidst agonised cries of "KEEP WRITING! PLEASE SENSEI!"

The door to Shigure's office slid shut and Aaya, unperturbed, bounded up to Yuki's room.

"Little brother! We cannot bond if you are shut up in there!" he called through the gap in the door.

"Get out."

Ayame tried in vain to open the door. "Tohru, would you believe this? Yuki must be VERY busy indeed to not be able to spend time with me…"

"Get out," Yuki repeated.

"Sohma-kun, did I do something wrong?" Tohru questioned Yuki. "You don't sound very happy…"

"Honda-san, please take Ni-san back to his shop," Yuki said, a hint of pleading in his voice.

"Uh… uh…" Tohru looked at Ayame who was still trying to tug the door open.

"Why is _he _here?"

Both Tohru and Ayame stared at Kyo who had just appeared at the end of the hallway.

------------------------------------------

"Kyon-kichi!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Ah, Kyo-kun!" Tohru said excitedly. "I went to Ayame-san's shop to get you a new shirt!"

Kyo blanched. "From… his _shop?_"

"That's right!" Ayame said proudly. "You may now express your male dreams, which have come true for you today!"

Kyo backed away uneasily, but not before Tohru did the obvious. She picked up the white bag and took the liberty of taking the thing out and holding it out in all its frilly glory.

"Do you like it, Kyo-kun?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heh heh… these author's notes are fun. Okay, I had this all planned in my head last night. Now let's see if I can remember it all…**

* * *

"_Do you like it, Kyo-kun?"_

Kyo was dumbstruck. "It's… **pink.**"

"Yes, Ayame-san thought you might like it!" Tohru said happily. She handed the shirt to him. "Would you like to try it on?"

"Go on, Kyon-kichi!" Ayame said loudly, pulling on Yuki's door. "Is it not a piece of art?"

Kyo's eye twitched as he held up the shirt once more to get a proper look.

The cloth was of a light cotton material, in a pale pink colour that screamed "BAD CONTRAST!" against his hair and skin tone. It had a high collar and a pocket on the front with an embroidered red love-heart. The sleeves were long and were decorated with yellow lace at the bottom. The bottom of the shirt also had yellow lace, except little cupids were visible along every few inches. The back of the gruesome shirt was printed with a man wearing a maid's outfit and a little cartoon of Ayame winking to the side. Written below were the words, "Express yourself!"

After several seconds of heavy breathing from Kyo, Tohru asked, "Don't you want to wear it? D… did I get the wrong one?"

The orange-haired boy was torn between making Tohru happy by saying that it was nice and he was very grateful, or speaking his mind and asking what the heck compelled her to get such a hideous thing for him and expect him to like it.

"Kyon-kichi, try it on!" Ayame grinned at Kyo. He then resumed trying to open Yuki's door. "Come out little brother! Come see Kyon-kichi! He is so delighted with the shirt I made that he is utterly speechless!"

There was a barely audible, "Go away,"

Ayame gasped. "Could it be that you are jealous? Did **you **want a shirt too? My my, I should have known! I will get one for you right away! Free of charge!" With that, the man tore back out of the house and back to his shop.

"Uh… well…" Kyo tried not to look into Tohru's hopeful eyes.

"Kyo-kun, could it be that you do not like it?"

"No no, I like it!" Kyo mentally slapped himself for saying so.

"Great!" Tohru clapped her hands together with delight. "Will you put it on? It's almost as good as your old shirt!"

Kyo forced himself to smile but his insides were crawling. This resulted in a painful expression on his part. "Right."

Going off to his room, Kyo wondered what on earth was he to do.

Yuki opened the door. "Is he gone?"

Tohru turned around to face him. "Who?"

"Ni-san."

"Oh, didn't you hear him before?"

"Hear… what?"

"He's gone to get you a shirt too!"

Yuki's already pale face turned chalk-white. "No…"

"How lovely! You and Kyo-kun will match!" she said cheerfully, a smile plastered on her face. "Kyo-kun is just getting changed now."

Yuki managed a weak smile. He went back into his room leaving Tohru humming to herself, "Happy happy joy joy…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. **

**A/N: Well… I've got no idea what else to write about… but I'll get something done, nevertheless. **

* * *

**  
**

"You."

Tohru scrambled to her feet and peered at Kyo's door. "Kyo-kun?"

"Now… I…"

"Ah, my Princess!" Ayame called, back in the scene. "I am back, and this time, with a shirt for my dear little brother! Oh YUKI…"

"Aaya?"

Ayame twirled and came face-to-face with Shigure. "Gure-san! Have you been cheating on me with that editor?"

"Not at all, Aaya. I only have eyes for you… besides, she left a few minutes ago out of sheer misery."

Tohru watched with a blank expression, till she caught sight of a movement down near the kitchen. "Sohma-kun?"

Yuki flinched and tried to duck behind the doorframe, but not before Shigure yelled, "A new shirt? One of Aaya's? Try it on immediately!"

Ayame, now focussed on Yuki, swooped down and dropped the shirt on Yuki's head. "Ah, you don't need to thank me. I am only doing what a responsible older brother like myself _should_ be doing."

"No you aren't," Yuki grumbled, taking the shirt off his head. "You should be leaving me alone. And what _is_ this anyway? I don't _need_ a new shirt. Especially one as…" he couldn't find a word for it.

Yuki's shirt was a very long sleeved V-neck. Yellow flowers were dotted around randomly on the front, and printed on the pocket was a big pink kiss-mark. On the back, like Kyo's, was a man in a maid's outfit and a cartoon Ayame winking. In large writing were the words, "Don't be afraid to let your secret side show!" The material also had a woolly feel about it, and Yuki couldn't help but feel annoyed.

What a way for a small plan to backfire. Yuki wondered if Kyo had already put on his shirt.

Almost as though his mind had been read, Tohru called to the Cat's room, "Kyo-kun? Does it fit?"

"Unfortunately," came the despondent reply.

"Does he not sound delighted, Gure-san?"

"Oh, doesn't he?" grinned Shigure. They exchanged knowing glances, and Yuki gave Tohru one last hopeless look.

"Honda-san, I… don't need a shirt. Is there no chance that Kyo will want another one?"

"Of course not!" Ayame butted in quickly. "That one is for _you._ Now, go put it on, Yuki!"

Yuki protested but Ayame grabbed his current shirt and dragged him over to his room.

"Now, don't take long, little brother!"

Yuki gaped. "But… I…"

Ayame shut the door on Yuki and turned back to the remaining two. Tohru was looking a little spaced out and Shigure was grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Ah, if only I had a camera," Shigure sighed cheerfully. "It would make my day."

Tohru thought back to the time when Hatori had taken a picture of Yuki and Kyo at the School Culture Festival and had later given her the camera. "I have one still that Hatori gave me a long time ago," she piped up.

Shigure looked like he was going to explode with delight. "Oh, go fetch it right away! And speaking of Ha-san…"

Ayame gasped. "We cannot let him miss out on the wonderful sight of Kyo and Yuki clad in the glorious garments from my shop. I _must _call him!"

Tohru nodded and hurried off to find the camera. Little did Kyo or Yuki know that putting on the awful shirts was just the beginning of their troubles.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm… I wonder if Yuki and Kyo have mirrors in their rooms? Heh heh… well not in this story, they don't. I'm enjoying this. Anyone like to review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow, more reviews! Thanks guys! Now, for chapter 6!**

* * *

Kyo opened the door and edged out quietly, but not quietly enough for Shigure to miss him.

"OH MY GOSH KYO-KUN! YOU LOOK GREAT! DOESN'T HE LOOK GREAT TOHRU?" Shigure burst out loudly. Then he started laughing. He laughed like he would never stop. Kyo half-wondered if Shigure had anything better to do than laugh at a poor teenager forced to wear a hideous shirt.

Tohru had just been in the washing room, but when she heard Shigure's shout, she rushed out to see Kyo. "He does!" she agreed, standing in the doorway. "That red love heart on your pocket really brings out the colour of your eyes!"

Kyo winced. Did she _have_ to try find something good to say about the stupid shirt?

Hearing all the commotion, Yuki peeped out of his room. Without warning, Ayame's face almost knocked into his. "Yuki, you're finished? WELL COME OUT AND LET'S HAVE A LOOK! What an occasion! Tori-san! Come over to see my Yuki in his new shirt! Does he not look marvellous?"

Hatori appeared in the hallway. Yuki blanched. "What are you doing here, Hatori-san?"

Hatori sighed. Why was Yuki _always_ wearing strange clothes now? He looked at Ayame who was wearing a long red jacket plastered with gold lace and hoped like mad that poor Yuki would not turn out like his older brother.

Ayame stopped Hatori from answering. "Come, Yuki! Go and show Tohru! She will be dazzled but your magnificent attire!" But without letting Yuki have a say, he grabbed his little brother by the wrist and tore off down the hallway to Kyo's room.

* * *

Shigure was laughing so hard he was crying. Tohru was smiling at Kyo appreciatively. And in walked Ayame with a worried Yuki and Hatori. 

"I don't see why I had to come, Ayame-san," Hatori said, trying not to look at Yuki or Kyo.

Yuki hadn't yet noticed Kyo standing there, temper rising. "Why _are_ you here?" he repeated.

Hatori looked at Ayame and Shigure.

"What?" they both asked. Well, Ayame did. Shigure sort of _tried_ to say "what" but it came out as "-hahahehehwhaahaahehehaat?"

Hatori shook his head. "Idiots…" he muttered under his breath. When he realised Yuki was still waiting for an answer, he coughed. "Stand over there."

Walking to where Hatori pointed, Yuki had a sick feeling that he recognised this scenario, but he couldn't remember where. Something… with Kyo… and he was dressed in…

"What the HECK?" Kyo yelled when he saw Yuki in the shirt. "MY EYES!"

"Shut up," Yuki said quietly. "You look awful too."

Tohru stepped in. "You both look wonderful!"

There was total silence. Even Shigure stopped laughing for a few seconds. Then, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Shigure toppled onto the floor clutching his stomach and howling with laughter. Both Yuki and Kyo turned bright red and looked away.

"Gure-san, can you not see that they are a little shy?" Ayame gasped. "But nevertheless, they will grow to realise their folly and start to show their real, hidden romantic personalities soon enough!"

"Yuki, Kyo."

Everyone turned to look at Hatori.

"A something going backwards says 'zzub zzub'. What is that something?"

The two boys thought for a second. As if on cue, they said, "A bee?" in unison.

CLICK!

"HATORI YOU…." Kyo began dangerously.

"Hatori-san!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Well done, Tori-san!" Ayame said happily. "I will now have a photo to remember this momentous occasion by!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! That was brilliant, Haa-san! I want lots of copies! Me!"

"Hatori, when they are developed, may I have a copy of the photo too?" Tohru asked timidly.

"You were ALL in on this?" Kyo screamed.

"Tohru, you knew?" Yuki asked in a quiet voice.

Kyo's eyes bulged. "ARE YOU TRYING TO HUMILATE ME?"

"Hey, I have to wear a shirt too!"

"Yours isn't as bad as mine!"

"What are you TALKING about? It's awful!" Yuki huffed.

"MINE IS WORST!"

"I'm not going to argue over something so stupid! Besides, it's upsetting Honda-san!" Yuki hit Kyo over the head forcibly.

"YOU GIRLY RAT!" Kyo yelled, aiming a punch at Yuki.

And as usual, a fight ensued.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh… well, if anyone would like to review, go for it! And thanks for reading this, guys. :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am not entirely sure if Tohru calls Yuki "Sohma-kun" or "Yuki-kun but here she'll stick to "Sohma-kun". In fact, I'm not sure about a lot of their nicknames but never mind. And uh, just so you know, this chapter is a kind of filler. SORRY! Chapter 8 won't be so bad (I hope). (Is it really chapter 7 already? Wow... it's been such a long time...)  
**

* * *

Tohru fell to her knees, tears dripping down her face. "Kyo-kun! Sohma-kun, please stop! Stop fighting!" 

Kyo and Yuki froze, but Yuki was the first to lower his fist and hang his head.

"Tohru-kun, please stop crying," Shigure said to the girl. "They aren't fighting anymore, see?"

"The Princess is crying!" Ayame gasped. "What compelled her to do so? Kyo-kun! Yuki-kun! You must comfort your princess in her time of need!"

Kyo and Yuki went to Tohru's side.

"I… I'm sorry, Honda-san," Yuki said softly.

"Wh… why are you crying?" Kyo growled.

"Y…you do not like your shirts," she whimpered. "I… I made you sad. And you lied to keep me happy. I'm sorry."

"Tohru-kun," Hatori said. "They are just shirts. You could simply go into the city with them and buy ones they like."

Tohru blinked, then wiped her eyes.

"Yes, we should do that," Yuki said quickly. "There is no need to worry, Honda-san."

"Tohru-kun, would that make you happy if we went shopping for new shirts then?" Kyo asked gently.

The girl sniffed. "Y-yes. But I didn't know you didn't like the shirts you are wearing right now."

"Those shirts cannot be worn anymore," Hatori said pointedly. "It is inevitable to ruin such flimsy clothing in a short while, especially while fighting."

"I put a lot of effort into those shirts! They are not so much flimsy as they are delicate!" Ayame yelled defensively. "And what do you mean, they cannot be worn? Tori-san, wwwhhhy?"

Hatori pocketed his camera wordlessly and went out the door.

"Tori-saaaaaaan!" Ayame called, going after him.

Shigure tutted loudly. "Now look at this. All these rips and tears. Poor Aaya. And those shirts looked SO good on you."

Yuki smacked Shigure over the head. "You be quiet."

Kyo was less controlled. "YOU DAMN DOG! YOU THINK THIS IS SO DAMN FUNNY, DON'T YOU? I'M GETTING CHANGED RIGHT NOW!"

Kyo stomped off to his room, and Yuki also went to his room, both trailing tattered shirts.

* * *

Tohru picked up a rosy pink button off the floor. "Shigure-san, _you_ thought the shirts looked nice on them, didn't you? Shigure-san?" 

Shigure smiled weakly but didn't answer. Tohru pondered this while picking up the rest of the shredded cloth. Yuki and Kyo sure didn't go easy on the poor shirts.

"Shigure-san, did Ayame-san and Hatori-san leave?" Tohru asked inquisitively.

"Oh yes. I hope they get the film developed very soon…"

"I'm back," Kyo announced, coming into the hallway with a normal black t-shirt on.

"Honda-san." Yuki was not far behind Kyo. "I am sorry we made you cry."

Tohru smiled. "That's okay. Besides, now we can go shopping together!"

_And we don't have to have my idiot brother giving us terrible clothes,_ Yuki added to himself.

_And that damn rat's damn brother won't have give us disgusting clothes,_ Kyo thought with relief.

"Okay, what day shall we all go out? Tuesday?" Tohru beamed.

"Tuesday is fine by me," Yuki said.

"I am going to Shishou's dojo on Tuesday. Make it Wednesday," Kyo said.

Yuki didn't look at Kyo. "I have a Student Council Meeting on Wednesday. Make it Tuesday."

Kyo glared at Yuki. "Wednesday."

"Tuesday."

"WEDNESDAY."

"Ah, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, do not start fighting again. I do not want my precious housewife to start crying again," Shigure interjected, coming into the hallway too.

"SHE IS NOT YOUR WIFE!" yelled Yuki and Kyo.

"Tohru-kun… they're hurting me…" Shigure said mock-sadly when Yuki and Kyo started hitting him.

"Oh, please don't do that!" Tohru cried to the boys.

Kyo and Yuki sighed, defeated.

"I know, let's go to town on Thursday!" she said, swiftly changing the subject.

"Thursday, eh? I need a new shirt too, come to think of it," Shigure grinned. "I'll come with you. For... adult supervision."

Yuki and Kyo opened their mouths in a "No" but not before Tohru said, "Okay! What a great idea!"

_Why me?_ thought Kyo and Yuki. _Why **him**?_ they thought, exchanging dark glances with each other. _And why HIM?_ they thought, both sweat dropping as they looked at Shigure who was laughing and waving his hands around airily.

* * *

**A/N: I know that this chapter isn't very good but the next one will hopefully be better. Sorry guys. **

**Next chapter, they go shopping. Err, well, they TRY to.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Now, chapter 8. (By the way, I had to put those long lines in between paragraphs coz it never seems to keep them when I upload the chapters. Hmmm. So, sorry about that.)  
**

* * *

The 4 of them walked down the street looking for a clothing shop. 

"Ah, isn't it a lovely day?" Shigure chortled.

Yuki and Kyo averted their eyes, but Tohru nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, it is!"

"Let's just get this over with," Kyo muttered under his breath.

Tohru was dumbstruck. "You are unhappy at coming?"

"Honda-san, that shop might have something nice," Yuki cut in. He didn't want Tohru to get upset again.

"Oh but Yuki-kun, that shop has BORING clothes," Shigure whined.

Yuki sighed and went to the shop anyway. Tohru followed anxiously.

"Sohma-kun! I didn't know you were so eager to shop," she said, a little smile on her face.

"O…oh." Yuki, like Kyo, simply wanted to buy a shirt and go home. If only Shigure hadn't come along, things would be moving a lot faster.

* * *

"I'm hungry. Why don't we buy some food?" Shigure asked as he came into the shop too. "Are you hungry Tohru-kun?" 

Tohru shook her head frantically. "Oh no, I'm not hungry at all! What about you, Kyo-kun?"

She looked around for Kyo who had suddenly disappeared. Then she saw him at the counter, about to buy. "You found a shirt already?" she blinked, slightly disappointed.

Kyo gritted his teeth. "Yes. Now once I've got this, and that stupid rat gets his, we can go."

"But… Shigure-san needs a shirt too! We cannot leave without him!"

Yuki lined up behind Kyo. "Yes we can. He is nothing but a nuisance."

"Tohru-kun, wouldn't this look nice on Kyo?" Shigure said, sliding to a stop beside Tohru. He held up a blue shirt covered with…

"NO!" Kyo ran at Shigure and wrestled the shirt away from him, then put it back on the rack. "Don't you try deciding what I'm getting. I already have something."

Shigure looked devious. "Did Tohru help you find that one?"

Kyo shook his head. "Why?"

Tilting his head back, Shigure now said sadly, "I do recall that she wanted to pick the shirts _with_ you, Kyo-kun. But it seems you found one before she got the chance to help. What a pity."

Kyo felt his temper rising, and then turned to Tohru.

"Oh no, it is nothing!" she said frantically. "It doesn't bother me! You have a shirt now so that is okay!"

Kyo shoved it into her arms. "Put it away. We'll find another one together."

Tohru looked a little shocked, then happy. "Right!" she said, hurrying off.

"Yuki-kuuuuun," Shigure called. "Tohru wanted to help _you_ choose as well."

Yuki was in the middle of handing the cash to the shopkeeper when he heard Shigure. He gave a quiet sigh and took the shirt back. "I'll be back in a moment," he said apologetically. He then made a beeline for Tohru.

* * *

"Here, Kyo-kun!" she said, holding up a bright yellow t-shirt. It was completely blank except for a big black printed paw-print on the back of it. 

Kyo took it. Even though it didn't look very good either, at least there were no frills or lace or disturbing images on it. And at least it wasn't that awful pink like Ayame's.

"I'll pay for it now," Kyo said, heading off to the counter again.

"Hey, I have a question..." the shopkeeper said to Kyo curiously. "The silver-haired person. Is that a guy or girl?"

"Girl," Kyo answered.

The shopkeeper nodded. "I thought so." He took the shirt from Kyo, then scanned it and gave the price. It was a little higher than Kyo had expected to pay, but he paid it anyway.

He went to the exit of the shop to wait for Tohru and Yuki and Shigure to come. Hopefully it wouldn't be long. Kyo wasn't particularly fond of shopping.

* * *

Yuki went to the counter again and handed the shirt to the shopkeeper. "How much?" he asked. 

"$60, Miss."

Yuki's eyebrow twitched. "I'm not a 'Miss'."

The shopkeeper slapped his forehead. "I meant no offence, Mrs. I just thought you were a bit young to be married."

"What? I'm not married!" Yuki said indignantly. "I'm a male!"

The man paused for a second, then gasped. "Are you a trans?"

He slapped the money on the counter. "No. Now, the shirt."

The shopkeeper nodded, a little freaked out. He put the shirt in the bag and gave it to Yuki.

Seething, Yuki went to the exit to join Kyo.

* * *

"Tohru-kun, which one looks best?" Shigure asked Tohru, holding 2 shirts up. Both were business shirts, which Tohru assumed he would wear with his suit (on those rare occasions that he wore it). 

"Umm… that one looks the best," she said timidly, pointing to the white one.

"Quite right," Shigure agreed. He was ¼ of the way to the counter when he ran to another rack. "Isn't this one great?"

Tohru nodded. "Okay, that one then."

They continued the long journey to the counter when this time; it was Tohru who stopped them. She had spotted a beautiful pale blue shirt for Shigure. "I think you'd look nice in this one," she said happily.

Shigure laughed and took it.

"Can't you hurry up?" Kyo said impatiently.

Shigure grinned. "You shouldn't rush the complicated process of shirt-shopping. One day you will know…"

"Hurry up." Yuki's head was down, but he sounded obviously angry.

Shigure heeded this little warning and went to the counter, while Tohru went to join the two boys. "I'll have this one," Shigure said, handing the shirt over.

The shopkeeper took his time scanning the label and calculating the cost. "That silver-haired person. That is a female, right?" he whispered.

Shigure looked aghast. "Yuki? Yuki is a boy. My cousin, in fact."

The shopkeeper turned a shade of red. "I was told he was a girl, actually. So I called him 'miss'. Would you please explain that it was a misunderstanding and I didn't mean to offend him in any way?"

Shigure started laughing. "Of course I will. But who told you that Yuki was a girl?" he said loudly. He didn't see Yuki look up.

"That guy over there. The one with orange hair." The Shopkeeper pointed to Kyo.

"You!" Yuki glowered, turning to Kyo.

"It's not _my_ fault that people think you are a girl."

"Yes it is! You told him I was!" Yuki yelled.

"Well you ARE."

"You stupid cat, you know I'm not! And don't go around telling people that I am!"

"I can tell people what I want to tell them!" Kyo retorted.

Tohru saw the oncoming ill. "Kyo, Yuki, please don't start figh…"

"Don't start thinking too much of yourself!" Yuki growled.

"Too much of myself? Just what is that supposed to mean!" Kyo, getting angry, swung a punch at Yuki. He missed, and Yuki followed up with a kick. It hit Kyo right on the hip, and Kyo yelled in pain. "You damn rat!"

"You stupid cat!"

They fought more fiercely, and Tohru, fearing for the worst, rushed in the middle of them. "Please stop!"

It was just as well for the lot of them that the shop was virtually empty except for a lady in the changing rooms. She heard a very loud poof! followed by another poof, and then a loud scream of, "Aah, my arm!" and a worried, "Tohru-kun, are you alright!"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, well, if that was boring, please tell me. I thought it was kind of entertaining, but maybe a bit fast-paced, eh? And uh, sorry it's a bit longer than the other chapters. And once again, I can't thank you all enough for the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I really love getting reviews. Thanks everyone. Now… I'm sorta exhausting myself for ideas right now, but we'll see how this goes.**

**Note: Onee-chan: big sister**

**Nisan : big brother (as far as I know...)  
**

**Ojiisan: granddad or uncle (I think... I can't really remember...)  
**

* * *

"I think she's waking up…"

"We can _see_ that, stupid cat."

"Don't call me stupid!"

As her eyes fluttered open, Tohru recognised the speakers as Kyo and Yuki. "Where… am I?"

"You're in the hospital," Shigure said, smiling for some reason. He was sitting on a chair opposite the bed. Kyo and Yuki were on either side of him.

"The hospital! Why?" Tohru gasped.

Kyo and Yuki looked away. "You ran into our fight… and your arm collided with Kyo's fist and my foot. The doctors say it's broken," Yuki explained sorrowfully.

"My arm… is broken?" She looked to her left. That arm was in perfect condition. Then she looked to her right.

"Aaah! My arm! It's all purple!"

"That's… the cast. Your arm is_ in_ the cast." Shigure said.

"Oh," Tohru said, feeling a bit stupid. "Right."

Looking at the cast again, she saw a word. "Shi…gu…re…" she read it out aloud. "Why does my cast say Shigure?"

A nurse entered the ward. "Oh, you're awake. He," she pointed to Shigure, "Couldn't stop himself. I told him to wait to ask you, but I'm afraid he must have wrote on it once I'd left." The nurse gave Shigure a sharp glare before turning back to Tohru. Clearly his looks didn't have much of an effect on the woman. "You've been unconscious for a several hours, dear. These three have been waiting for you to wake up. I just wish they'd be a bit quieter. They've been disturbing the other patients, you know? All this 'damn rat' and 'stupid cat' talk. I presume they're talking about their pets, but it's nothing to get all competitive over."

Tohru blinked wordlessly, and the nurse smiled and left.

"Tohru-kun… can I sign your cast?" Shigure asked once the door shut.

Tohru was confused. "I thought you already did?"

Kyo and Yuki sighed.

"I did," Shigure agreed, "But I want to sign it a 2nd time. Aaya got to..."

"Ayame-san signed my cast too?" Tohru asked, a little shocked. "He's been to see me?"

Shigure nodded. "He came to bring some accessories, because Haa-san's comment about his shirts being flimsy cut him deep. So he brought hats and scarves and other bits instead." He indicated a large white bag beside him. "All for free."

Tohru sweat-dropped. "Oh, okay. That was very kind of him." She turned over her cast to see Ayame's name sprawled in large writing twice.

"Honda-san… I'm sorry your arm was broken because of us," Yuki apologised.

There was a "Hey, you're changing the subject!" from Shigure, but Kyo spoke over him.

"I'm sorry," Kyo said to Tohru. "It's just… I got a bit carried away."

"That's okay," Tohru said, a smile on her face.

"So, about signing the…" Shigure began.

"Onee-chan?"

No one had noticed the door open. Kisa was standing there along with Hiro.

"Kisa-chan! How did you know I was here?"

"Ojiisan told everyone that you had broken your arm and that you were in a critical condition, so I decided to come see you."

"Ojiisan?" Tohru repeated. "You mean Ayame-san?"

Kisa nodded, and then came over to the bed with Hiro following rather sullenly. The young girl said to the older, "How are you, Onee-chan? Are you going to be all right?"

Tohru nodded confidently. "It's just a broken arm. I'll get better!"

"But," Kisa looked at Hiro. "Ojiisan said it was critical. That means it's bad, doesn't it?"

"Oh, Aaya exaggerates sometimes," Shigure laughed. "Tohru will be fine."

Kisa nodded and sat on the side of Tohru's bed.

"I don't see why we had to come if it's not that bad," Hiro muttered. "That stupid woman is so clumsy. Can't she just take care of herself? She's always causing problems."

"Hiro-chan, please don't say bad things about Onee-chan," Kisa said to Hiro quietly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyo and Yuki and Shigure were sitting there, watching the exchange a little curiously. "News gets around fast, doesn't it?" Shigure remarked. 

"YOU were the one who told Ayame about Tohru. Before you know it, the whole zodiac will be over to visit," Kyo growled.

Yuki nodded. "This room is not big enough to host that many people."

"Onee-chan, could I please sign your cast?"

The three of them turned to see Kisa talking to Tohru.

"Sure," Tohru said happily.

"I want to sign afterwards! Me! Me!" Shigure said loudly.

"Stupid dog, you signed already!" Kyo yelled.

"I'M signing after Kisa!" Hiro yelled at Shigure.

Shigure retreated further back into his seat. "Okaaaaay… I'LL SIGN AFTER HIRO! ME!"

Yuki shook his head. When would Shigure learn?

Kisa signed first, in cute little writing, then Hiro wrote his directly beneath Kisa's. Shigure shoved them all out of the way to write "LOVES SHIGURE" under Ayame's name. Yuki went up to sign, and Kyo did too.

As Kyo was signing his name, the door opened. "Only 3 people are allowed to be in this room at a time!" the nurse grumbled. "It's just a broken arm and she should be out by tomorrow. So 2 of you have to please leave now."

Kisa looked at Tohru apologetically. "I'll come again tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Tohru answered happily. "Bye Kisa! Bye Hiro!"

"Finally, we're going," Hiro said grumpily as he went out the door. "Why did she have to break her arm in the first place? Can't she be more careful? People shouldn't have to come running around to the hospital seeing her because she can't take care of herself. She's so stupid."

"No she isn't, Hiro-chan," Kisa said. The two children left, and once again it was Kyo, Yuki, Shigure and Tohru in the room.

* * *

GRROOOOOOWL. 

Shigure grinned helplessly. "I'm huuuuungry. Can we get something to eat? Aren't you hungry too, Tohru-kun?"

Tohru nodded slightly. "But I don't think I can cook, Shigure-san."

"Cook!" Kyo and Yuki gasped.

"You shouldn't even THINK of cooking!" Kyo yelled.

"I'll go buy something for us," Yuki said. "There's a shop not far from here that sells really nice sukiyaki with stir fried leeks…"

"Damn rat! I'll go buy the food! You have no taste!"

"Tohru would like it. Don't you want it, Tohru?" Yuki asked.

Tohru chewed her nails nervously. "I don't mind anything. If it's too much trouble then…"

"I'll go," Shigure said, getting up and walking out the door.

"Wait, what are you going to get?" Kyo asked, running after Shigure.

"Honda-san, I'll get Shigure," Yuki said, following them. "I won't be long."

"Oh." Tohru looked around the room. It was empty except for her.

She settled down to have a rest, when she heard a tap tap tap. Thinking she was imagining it, she ignored it. A few minutes went by but the tapping didn't cease.

"Is… someone there?" she asked, trying to get out of the bed. The cast weighed her down significantly.

There was a cough somewhere by the window.

"He-hello?" she asked worriedly. She peered through the glass.

"TOHRU-SAN!"

"AAAAHH!" Tohru screamed, trying to step back and slipping down the smooth floor. She fell backwards and scraped her leg on a sharp edge of the bed, as well as hitting her head on the ground.

"Ri….Richan-san?" she asked. Everything was going dark for some reason.

"OH MY GOD! TOHRU-SAN! I HURT YOU! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SOOOO SORRY!" came the agonised cry from the window. All Tohru heard were the words "I'm so sorry!" over and over as she fell unconscious yet again.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for bringing so many characters into this! I'm just really lacking ideas here. But really, it wasn't very good for Yuki and Kyo and Shigure to ALL leave her alone. Never mind, they'll be back. I know it wasn't very funny, but yeah. Being in the hospital shouldn't really be a funny thing anyway. O.O**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Look look, an update! I decided to keep writing coz my friend kept bugging me to finish it. A few more chapters and it'll finish, I hope. Anyway, thank you all for reviewing throughout the story so far! But next time I write one; I'll make it a bit more interesting. And it'll actually have a decent plot, unlike this story. Right! Continuing from where I left off! By the way, I realised I've made a few mistakes what with the Nii-san thing and Ojii-san thing, I think. So I'm sorry! Bear with my terrible Japanese. I'm working on it though!**

* * *

Ritsu tore around the hospital and to the main doors. "I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I HAVE TO GO IN! PLEASE, FORGIVE ME FOR INTRUDING ON YOUR WONDERFUL HOSPITAL! IT IS TOO GOOD FOR THE LIKES OF ME!" he said in one big breath. 

The lady at the reception desk looked up and smiled. "Hello Miss, are you here to see someone?"

"YES! I HAVE HURT SOMEONE TERRIBLY, AND I MUST APOLOGISE, BUT I THINK SHE FELL ASLEEP BECAUSE SHE WAS LYING ON THE GROUND NOT MOVING!"

Cocking her head, the lady called a nurse over. They conversed for a few seconds, and then the nurse looked Ritsu in the eye. "Who was it that looked unconscious, Miss?"

"TOHRU HONDA-SAN!" Ritsu yelled, not realising they kept calling him 'miss'. "WAIT, SHE IS UNCONSCIOUS? WHAT HAVE I DONE? I'M NOT WORTHY TO…"

"Ri-chan?"

The cross-dressed man spun around to see Shigure. "SHIGURE-SAN! I HAVE HURT TOHRU! FORGIVE ME! SAVE HER! SHE IS UNCONSCIOUS! I AM NO BETTER THAN A CRIMINAL! I MUST REPENT! I MUST…"

"Pi!" Shigure grinned, as he poked Ritsu in the side. Ritsu flopped to the ground.

"Ritsu-san?" Yuki said, going up behind Shigure. "What are you doing? What happened to Honda-san?"

The nurse spoke. "She says a Miss Tohru is unconscious. Are you her family?"

Yuki and Shigure exchanged nervous glances. "Well…"

"Move out of the way!" growled Kyo, making a beeline down the corridor. He was carrying a big bag steaming of freshly cooked sukiyaki.

Shigure followed Kyo, and Yuki went to follow when he heard Ritsu wail, "HOW COULD I?"

Thinking quickly, Yuki grabbed the poor man and carted him off to Tohru's ward before he started spouting never-ending apologies to the nurse and reception lady.

"Nice looking bunch," the reception lady said to the nurse appreciatively.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Kyo said as she swooped into Tohru's room. There was no response. 

Kyo peered around the other side of the bed and to his horror, found Tohru lying flat on the ground.

"Tohru!" he yelled, grabbing her by the arms and hoisting her back onto the bed, but careful not to get so close that he'd transform. "What happened?"

She stirred. "Ri…Richan-san… was at the window."

At that second, Shigure burst into the room, Yuki and Ritsu right behind.

"My housewife!" Shigure cried, running to Tohru's side. Kyo punched Shigure before he could get there though, and Shigure stepped back, nursing a sore gut. "Kyoooo-kun, you're meeeean."

"Honda-san?" Yuki and Ritsu said in unison. Well, Yuki spoke quietly, but Ritsu practically screamed.

"Ri…Ri…Richan-san?" Tohru mumbled again.

"Ah, she's alive!" Shigure said, tears of joy pricking at his eyes.

"How fake," Kyo muttered, standing on Shigure's foot.

"OWW!"

"Shigure-san, a…are you okay?"

Everyone looked at Tohru. She tried to sit up but failed.

"Just relax, Honda-san. Do you know what happened?" Yuki asked.

Tohru nodded weakly. "Richan…Richan-san was tapping at the window, and when I saw, I got a fright and fell over." Tohru bowed her head as bets she could. "I'm sorry I made you worry."

"Don't apologise!" Kyo yelled.

Ritsu opened his mouth but Yuki covered it in time and spoke instead.

"Honda-san, rest a little. We got you some food."

Tohru found Kyo offering her a little plate of Sukiyaki (he took the plate from a cupboard in her room). She accepted it gratefully and took a few little bites.

"Thank you Kyo-kun, Sohma-kun, Shigure-san, Richan-san," she said after swallowing.

"Don't thank us!" Kyo said gruffly. "It's us who keep accidentally hurting you."

Shigure pouted. "_I _haven't hurt my little flower. Only you brutes have."

That earned him a kick from Yuki this time.

"My cousins are so violent," complained Shigure.

"I'M SORRY!" Ritsu said, having escaped from Yuki. "I'M SORRY I'M SO VIOLENT!"

"Not you, Ri-chan," smiled Shigure but no one noticed. Everyone's eyes were now fixed on the door. The knob was being shaken rather hectically.

"Ah, now how does this open? Oh, here!"

Yuki sank into the corner of the room. "Not him again…"

The door flew open, and Ayame stood there, looking like a brightly coloured handkerchief in a drawer of socks. "Hello!" he boomed, scanning the room for Tohru. "Princess, you are awake?"

Tohru blinked? "Me? Yes, I'm awake. How are you, Ayame-san?"

Ritsu fell to his knees. "AYAME-SAN! IT IS THE GREAT AYAME-SAN!"

"Look you, if all you're going to do is yell and worship Ayame, you may as well get out," Kyo said to Ritsu.

"WHAT? I'M SORRY KYO-SAN! I'M SO SORRY! I'LL LEAVE RIGHT AWAY!" Ritsu scampered out of the room after yelling a quick goodbye to Tohru and Ayame.

Kyo twitched (he didn't like being called Kyo-san). "That man is crazy." He looked up to see Ayame leaning over Tohru's bed. "Hey, get away!" he yelled at Ayame, swishing his hand about as if Ayame was a fly.

"My my, you treat me like this after I have been so generous and giving to you, Kyon-Kyon?" Ayame said sadly.

"Generous? You have been a nuisance! Get lost, you'll disturb Tohru!"

Yuki, hiding in the shadows, couldn't help but agree.

"Fine, Kyon-Kyon," Ayame huffed. He stalked off, leaving a bad feeling in the air. Kyo felt that this wasn't going to be the last of Ayame.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, not a great chapter, I admit. Ah well. Anyhow, excuse any mistakes or OOC stuff, but I think I've kept to their personalities pretty well so far. So, review if you have the time, please. I'd love to know how I could improve this.**

**Ooh, and also, a friend of mine is drawing a cover for this fic (for school) and she drew a fast 3 minute (I think it was 2 actually) sketch of Kyo's shirt. Of course, it doesn't have colour or anything, but it was a good interpretation. She also did a 4 minute sketch of the back too. I'll send you a link if you review. How's that? )**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Heeeeeeey everyone. I'm actually in the midst of all these exams but… I find it really hard to study. So, I thought I'd finish this fic off once and for all.**

* * *

"I spy with my little eye, something beginni…"

"Shut up, stupid dog."

"Oh, you're no fun!"

"Shigure, be quiet."

"You're both so MEAAAAN…"

"Ah, what is this game?"

Tohru, who had been a bit out of it for the past 10 minutes, now tried to realise what was happening. Guess painkillers had a strong effect on her.

Shigure grinned broadly. "We're playing 'I Spy'!"

The 4 of them were sitting in a taxi, with Kyo sitting in the front seat, and Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru in the back. Shigure was trying to while the drive away by talking.

"Okay, so I spy with my…"

"Didn't I say shut up?!" Kyo snarled.

Tohru laughed. "Oh, but I wanted to hear what Shigure-san was going to say."

There was a sigh from Yuki. "Okay Shigure, get it over with."

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with… A!"

Tohru looked out the windows anxiously, for something beginning with A. "Animal?" She said, pointing to a stray dog that was wandering outside.

"Nope!"

"Aerial?" Yuki said, joining in.

"Wrong!" Shigure said, shaking his head.

"A…"

"Kyo," cried Shigure. "LANGUAGE! Keep it clean!"

"What?! I was just gonna say…" Kyo started.

Shigure leant forward toward the taxi-driver. "I'm sorry about this guy. Sometimes he calls people names without thinking first." Shigure shot a dark look at Kyo.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE, YOU IDIOT!"

"Actually, Shigure is right…" Yuki murmured.

Tohru, meanwhile, was still looking. "Ants? Arms? Air?"

Shigure smiled and fell back into his chair, ignoring the outraged Kyo. "No, nope, and nuh-uh."

"Owwaah…" Tohru bubbled, looking further into the distance. She then gasped. "Ayame-san!"

"That's right!"

Yuki hid.

"What?! WHERE?" Kyo shouted, startled.

Then it became sickeningly obvious.

"OH. MY. GOD."

"Wow! Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, I think you're on a BILLBOARD!" Tohru squeaked, admiration evident in her voice.

And there it was. Now getting closer and closer every second, was a HUGE billboard with 1/3 of it taken up by a picture of a winking Ayame. The other 2/3 was taken up by…

"WHERE THE HECK DID HE GET THAT! TAKE IT DOWN! GET HIM TO TAKE IT DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

"Hey, those 2 guys look like you," the taxi-driver said. Clearly he was a slow one.

Yuki looked up. "What… I thought you said Ayame was there…"

"The picture!" Tohru said excitedly. "You're in it too!"

The silver-haired boy looked out the window and stared at it for a full 5 silent seconds.

"I AM GOING TO KILL NISAN. AND I'M GOING TO KILL HATORI-SAN TOO. (It was Hatori who took the picture, remember?) I'M GOING TO KILL THEM BOTH VERY PAINFULLY."

"Yuki-kun, you wouldn't do that…" Shigure laughed. "Besides, it's a _delightful_ picture, don't you think?"

There, on the now very close billboard, was a picture of Ayame, the name of his shop, and a picture of 2 boys. Kyo, in his horrible pink shirt with that red love heart and the yellow frills, the high collar that made him look like he had come from the Victorian era, and the cute little cupids dancing on the bottom. Yuki, dressed in a grotesque mud-brown striped red V-neck, with yellow flowers on the front, and a huge kiss mark on the pocket. Thank goodness no one had seen the back of the shirt… but the most sickening thing about the picture was that both Yuki and Kyo were GRINNING.

"Kyo-kun?" Shigure called out the window. "Where are you going?"

"Kyo-kun?!" Tohru cried, opening the window too.

Kyo had jumped out of the moving taxi and was making a beeline for the billboard. Yuki thought for a moment, then hopped out and ran after him.

* * *

"Hey, give that back!" yelled the protester angrily.

"No!" retorted Kyo, now running back to the billboard with a pitchfork in hand.

"Hurry up!" Yuki grumbled to Kyo.

"I'm going, I'm going! Don't boss me around, damn rat." With that, Kyo started prodding the pitchfork around madly, determined to pull off the paper on the billboard. Maybe… if he was a bit taller… he might have ripped it off in time.

"What _are _you two doing?"

Yuki spun around, expecting Shigure and Tohru. He didn't expect this.

"Explain yourselves, boys."

Now Kyo turned to look. "Get lost! I'm busy!" he shouted automatically. Then his mind registered that he had just yelled at a policeman.

"I think that's enough," the policeman said angrily, snatching the pitchfork off Kyo.

"Hey, that's mine!" Kyo yelled.

"No, it's MINE!" The protester came up and accepted his pitchfork back off the policeman. "Hmph!" he said, stalking off.

The policeman eyed Kyo and Yuki carefully. "It's time you left. This billboard is city property. If you have a problem with it, take it up with the person who put it up, y'hear?"

They did. They sprinted off in the direction of Ayame's shop.

* * *

"Open up! OPEN UP!" Yuki was really angry.

"Little brother! What a pleasant surprise!"

Yuki hammered on the glass of Ayame's shop window even harder. "GET THAT BILLBOARD OFF RIGHT NOW!"

Kyo joined him. "IF YOU DON'T TAKE THAT THING OFF I'LL…"

"Ahh, I don't remember being so violent when I was young," Ayame sighed to Mine. She nodded quickly. "Nevertheless, I do wonder what you two are talking about."

"The billboard!" Yuki hissed. "That awful billboard! Get me off it!"

"You mean the one with this picture?" Mine asked form behind the glass. She held up a little poster. "I was just about to stick this up."

"NOOO! DON'T!"

The poster was of the billboard, but smaller, and with more writing. There were even little speech bubbles from Yuki's and Kyo's mouths, promoting Ayame's shop.

"I'm afraid you two will have to leave. He shop doesn't open until 10am," Ayame said apologetically.

Mine nodded firmly then gave them a wave and put the posters down on the ground and walked out of sight.

Yuki and Kyo eyed the posters worriedly.

"Kyo-kun! Yuki-kun!"

They both turned to see Tohru waving out of her window frantically. She was in the taxi, Shigure right beside her.

"AHHH!" they both yelled, running to the taxi.

"I swear, if you did ANYTHING to her…" Kyo began furiously.

"Honda-san! You mustn't sit so close to him!" Yuki whispered to Tohru once he got to her window. "Who knows what he might…"

"YOU!" Kyo said, opening the door and getting in beside Shigure. "I'm watching you!"

Shigure smiled. "Of course you are. You didn't think I _did_ something to Tohru, did you? The taxi-driver can prove my innocence."

"Eh?" said the taxi-driver.

"Let's just go…" Yuki said, getting in the front, seeing as Kyo had taken his seat. "We can come back later when the shop opens properl..."

"Oh my gosh!"

They all looked out the window. "Those are the guys from that billboard!" a girl squealed.

"Go," Yuki commanded the taxi-driver. "Go now. Fast."

"Can I have your autogra…"

"I've seen those guys befo…"

"Duuuude!"

"I heard…"

"Wow, are they like, celebrities?"

"Ugh, no… that orange haired guy was wearing a pink shirt… and SMILING…"

"Oh, please wait!"

"Where are they goi…"

Thankfully, the taxi driver sped up and drove away from the multiplying fan girls. Things wouldn't have been so bad had Shigure not yelled out his home address and promised that all the girls could get autographs from Kyo and Yuki as the car drove off.

"I hate you," Yuki said to Shigure.

"I'LL GET YOU!" screeched Kyo.

"Huh?" said Tohru and the taxi-driver.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, weird ending, I know. But I can't end stories very well. Never mind. Be happy. And thanks for reading and reviewing this! Byee!**


End file.
